Pandakun Says
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Hinata, gadis kuper yang pemalu, bertemu dengan Gaara, si cowok stoic yang mengingatkannya pada seekor panda berwajah seram yang pernah ia lihat di kebun binatang.  Akankah trauma Hinata hilang bersama Gaara?  Dedicated for Mayra Gaara and GaaHina lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Panda-kun Says**

**Chapter 1**

Takut, gemetar, ingin menangis, adalah hal yang dialami Hinata ketika kakinya melangkah di koridor Konoha High. Kalau berpikir bersekolah di sekolah favorit se-negara Hi ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan, maka tidak bagi Hinata.

Dia hanyalah gadis 15 tahun yang pendiam, kutu buku, pemalu, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebanyakan orang yang bersekolah di sana. Mereka semua anak populer yang keren dan kaya!

Ok. Tak perlu histeris. Mereka memang kaya, tapi Hinata juga tak miskin. Tapi sekali lagi, menjadi yang berbeda di antara keramaian itu mengerikan. Ingin rasanya tenggelam di dasar laut sekalian dan menjadi putri duyung seperti Ariel dalam sebuah film animasi Disney. Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik dari pada di tengah kumpulan orang yang menatapmu dengan pandangan sinis seperti saat ini.

Dengan langkah menyeret yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia enggan, Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang diyakininya sebagai tempat ia belajar selama setahun ke depan.

"Akhirnya," Hinata menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Tempat yang menurutnya strategis karena dengan begitu hampir tak akan ada orang yang mau memperhatikannya. Sebuah buku diambilnya dari dalam tas, dan ia mulai membaca.

"Kyaa!"

"Keren!"

"Lihat ke sini, dong!"

"Gaara-sama!"

Berisik.

Hinata yang terganggu melihat ke arah jendela. Dari sana ia dapat melihat kerumunan siswi yang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, heran kenapa mereka bisa bertindak se –uhm seheboh itu. Tak lama berselang, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Beberapa siswa lain mulai masuk, membuat suasana kelas semakin ramai, dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Setelah berpuas-puas diri meratapi keadaan dirinya, setidaknya Hinata bisa bersenang hati karena ternyata teman sebangkunya itu orang yang baik.

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis manis berambut pirang dengan bola mata cerah yang secerah sikapnya. Tipe cewek yang selalu semangat tak peduli apapun yang menghadang. Moto hidup: gunung setinggi apapun akan ku daki, samudera yang luas akan ku arungi, demi hidup yang secerah mentari. Tuh, kan? Singkatnya, keseluruhan elemen sumber kehidupan Ino adalah kecerahan.

Jadi selanjutnya, apakah Hinata akan merasa silau atau justru ketularan binar sang mentari?

"Hinata, itu buku apa?" tanya Ino dengan telunjuk tertuju pada buku bersampul cokelat milik Hinata.

"Oh, novel."

"Waah… aku juga suka baca itu!" Ino berdecak kagum, "Kapan-kapan, aku pinjam, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk disertai sebuah senyuman.

**OoOo**

Jam 3 sore.

Hinata membuka lokernya, menyimpan yang perlu disimpan, dan membawa pulang sisanya. Sesaat matanya melihat sekeliling. Sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berdiri di sana. Sedikit banyak, Hinata merasa lega.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan tiba di halaman sekolah. Suara-suara yang berasal dari klub olahraga yang masih berlatih terdengar. Hinata memilih menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju gerbang.

Tepat selangkah dari gerbang, ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswa lain yang juga merupakan murid Konoha High. Hinata mengamatinya dan langsung terpaku. Kakinya tak berani bergerak sedikit pun.

Siswa yang dilihat hanya berjalan melewatinya, seolah tak ada apa –atau tepatnya siapa – di sana. Ia masuk ke pekarangan sekolah.

Hinata masih membeku. Keringat dingin keluar dan menetes dari pelipisnya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Sikapnya seperti melihat hantu, atau penjahat kelas kakap, atau teroris, padahal yang tadi itu hanya seorang siswa yang tak berwajah seram seperti hantu, walau tak bisa dipungkiri ada kesan sangar terasa.

Prilaku Hinata tak begitu cocok mengingat yang baru saja melewatinya itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Siswa terkeren idaman para siswi Konoha High. Dia seharusnya terpesona, bukan ketakutan. Iya, kan?

Dengan rambut merah menyala yang sangat pas dengan wajahnya, hidung lumayan mancung, mata jadenya… dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terkesan gothic dan semakin mengindikasikan dirinya badboy di mata cewek-cewek.

'Ah, Hinata… kau kurang makan sayur.'

Itulah yang akan dikatakan orang jika tidak mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Bersyukurlah ada author yang dengan senang hati mau menjelaskan semuanya.

Oke. Berangkat ke masa lalu di mana Hinata masih berumur lima tahun.

Hiashi dan Hizashi membawa Hinata serta Neji ke kebun binatang. Chibi Hinata yang sangat bersemangat diajak Neji memberi makan seekor panda yang sangat lucu dan berbulu lebat. Hinata dengan girang mengiyakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mendekat dan menyodorkan pucuk bambu, dari seorang tak bertanggung jawab yang di rahasiakan namanya, pada panda imut itu. Si panda otomatis mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Hinata tentu senang. Wajahnya dan wajah panda itu sangat dekat. Tapi naas bagi Hinata, saat hendak melangkah lagi, ada serpihan kayu sebesar tusuk gigi dan menancap di kaki si panda. Panda itu langsung meraung di hadapan Hinata, membuat Hyuuga kecil itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menangis keras setelahnya. Hal itu membuatnya trauma pada panda.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Hinata yang trauma pada panda, melihat Gaara dengan lingkar mata yang –umh tak biasa itu, mengingatkannya pada si panda yang dulu membuatnya ketakutan.

Gaara keluar dari gerbang, kali ini dengan tas di punggungnya. Dia melihat ke arah Hinata sejenak, sementara gadis yang dilihat hanya diam membelakanginya. Kakinya melangkah, tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpapasan lagi dengan Hinata dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan cuek.

"Fyuh!" Hinata menghela nafas lega saat Gaara menghilang di balik tikungan. Kini ia bisa berjalan ke rumah tanpa khawatir.

**OoOo**

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sudah dua jam terlambat! Hari pertama sudah berani pulang terlambat." Neji berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumah mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, selain pada Panda –dan Gaara, dia juga takut pada Neji yang marah.

"Kau kira jam berapa sekarang?" Neji menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya. Urat-urat timbul di pelipis kepalanya.

Hinata yang ketakutan, hanya bisa menjawab, "Ma-maaf," sambil terus tertunduk.

Neji menghela nafas. Dia tahu Hinata pasti sudah sangat ketakutan. Dia jadi tak tega. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah sepupunya, adiknya. Maka dari itu, akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk maju dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, membuat yang menerima perlakuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Aku hanya khawatir padamu," ujar Neji lembut, "Jangan ulangi, ya?"

Dengan mantap Hinata mengangguk.

Seandainya saja Neji tahu kalau Hinata berhenti selama lima belas menit di depan sekolah hanya karena shock melihat seseorang yang menurutnya mirip panda hingga akhirnya ketinggalan bis dan harus menunggu lama, apa yang akan dikatakan Neji?

**OoOo**

Waktu istirahat hanya dihabiskan Hinata dengan duduk diam di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Dia sedang asyik saat kemudian seseorang –yang dia tahu bukan Ino –duduk di sebelahnya dan mengamati tanpa berkedip. Hinata menghela nafas, menurunkan bukunya, dan menoleh ke samping.

"Hyuuga-san, kau –err teman sebangkunya Ino-chan, kan?"

Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki tambun itu memerah, gaya bicaranya juga gugup. Dengan satu anggukan Hinata mengiyakan, dan siswa itu langsung bersemangat.

"B-bisa tidak berikan ini padanya?"

Hinata sedikit terperangah. Sepucuk surat? Merah jambu? Tangannya agak ragu mengambil surat itu dan membolak-baliknya. Apa ini? Pake cap bibir segala? Dengan wajah mesem Hinata melirik, melihat siswa gemuk itu sedikit tersenyum. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san."

Setelah orang tadi pergi, Hinata melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda, tapi itu pun tak berlangsung lama.

"Hei, Hyuuga!"

Hinata lagi-lagi terpaksa mengabaikan buku favoritnya, "Ya?"

Siswa berambut coklat itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sedikit semburat merah muncul dan keningnya berkeringat. "Bisakah berikan ini…" dia menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah, "pada Ino-chan?"

Dan kejadian itu terus berlangsung hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Satu kesimpulan yang berhasil diambil: Hinata memang ketularan binar Ino. Sekarang sudah ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara, yah walaupun hanya untuk menitipkan sesuatu buat Ino.

Poor Hinata.

**OoOo**

Gaara mengabaikan ponsel yang terus bergetar di saku celananya. Dia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang menelpon, dan dia tahu bahwa orang itu sudah menunggunya. Jadi, sekarang saatnya memberikan alasan yang tepat.

Dengan langkah yang kelewat tenang Gaara menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Mencapai lantai dasar, matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja selesai membereskan lokernya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung lorong, melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum dan langsung berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Hinata yang menutup lokernya merasakan ada hawa dingin yang akhirnya mendorong kepalanya untuk menoleh. Di sana matanya terpaku saat melihat lagi sosok yang ditakutinya.

Gaara terus berjalan ke depan, berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Hinata sementara wanita paruh baya itu pun berhenti. Jadilah Hinata berada di antara mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya." Sahut Gaara, matanya menatap Hinata, sedikit banyak dia heran kenapa gadis itu kelihatan selalu aneh saat mereka bertemu. Hinata malah menunduk. Takut.

Karura melangkah lagi, menyipitkan matanya saat memandang Gaara, kemudian melihat Hinata, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya, bersikap seolah detektif yang menerka-nerka siapa pelakunya. Dia berhenti, memandang ke atas, berpikir.

Saatnya bohlam kuning yang ketinggalan jaman muncul di atas kepala.

Tuing!

"Aha!" Karura menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar muncul di wajahnya yang masih tampak awet muda. "Gaara-kun…"

Gaara kembali fokus pada ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu, ya?" Karura mendekat, "Ibu tidak tahu."

Minta maaf? Baru sekarang? Jiwa Gaara ikut bicara.

Karura tersenyum jahil, "Ya sudah, pertunangan itu kita batalkan saja. Pertemuan dengan calonmu itu pun akan ibu batalkan."

Walau tak mau menunjukkannya, Gaara sangat bersyukur kali ini.

"Kau pergi saja dengan pacarmu ini. Hari ini kalian ada kencan, kan?"

Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya seolah bertanya, 'siapa?'

"Hei, nak," Karura mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tak berani menyahut. Dia terlalu takut.

"Siapa namamu? Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran? Apakah Gaara bersikap baik? Bagaimana cara dia menyata… blablablabla…"

Hinata terlalu pusing untuk mendengar semua pertanyaan wanita cantik itu. Dunianya berputar. Berapa lama? Pacaran? Gaara?

"Hinata." Sebuah suara berat yang menjawabnya. "Namanya Hinata." Ulang Gaara sekali lagi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Yang jelas Hinata terlalu gugup saat itu sampai tak sadar kalau seragam sekolah mereka menggunakan tag nama. Hinata dan Karura benar-benar pikun.

"Oh… Hinata? Nama yang bagus!"

Gaara yang mengerti kenapa akhirnya ibunya berhenti berniat mencoblangkan anaknya sendiri, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bebas. Jadi dia menarik tangan Hinata, membuat yang menerima perlakuan itu memerah, "Kami mau pergi dulu."

"Ya. Bersenang-senanglah!" sahut Karura semangat. 'Akhirnya Gaara bisa normal juga. Aku tak sabar memberitahu Temari.'

Satu hal yang tak diketahui Karura, Gaara mengajak –tepatnya memaksa –Hinata ke toko es krim, memesankan menu buat si Hyuuga pemalu, lalu membayar pesanan dan pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Hinata mulai menyuapi mulutnya dengan es krim, melahapnya pelan sambil berpikir.

Dia tak tahu harus apa, tapi lega setelah Gaara pergi. Hatinya hanya berharap semoga besok dia tak bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Panda itu. Tapi apakah ibu peri mau mengabulkannya?

Tentu saja tidak.

**TBC**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Panda-kun Says**

**Chapter 2**

Ruangan megah, atap yang menjulang, lilin-lilin aroma terapi, ukiran dan patung antik, lampu kristal, semua ini nampak terlalu berlebihan bagi Hinata yang sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan menginjakkan kakinya di tempat para bangsawan singgah untuk makan seperti saat ini. Kalau tanya bagaimana rasanya, malu adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Lihat saja sekeliling Hinata, semua tuan dan nyonya yang mengenakan pakaian mahal nan mewah, perhiasan di sana-sini. Sementara Hinata, dia mengenakan baju tidur kesayangannya, berlengan panjang, pink, berenda. Sama sekali tak cocok atau bisa dibilang salah kostum. Tak ada benda yang bisa membantu menaikkan sedikit saja gengsinya. Semakin dilihat ke bawah justru semakin parah. Sendal jepit yang udah hampir tak berwarna dengan nyamannya bertengger, menjadi alas kaki si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata terus menunduk di kursi yang dirasanya empuk itu. Suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu membuatnya menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya. Tepatnya di depannya.

"Hinata," panggil suara berat yang sontak membuat si pemilik nama berjengit.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa terus menunduk? Lihat aku."

Ragu-ragu Hinata menurut. Matanya membulat seketika saat lavendernya menemukan jade. Sesaat dia merasa terhipnotis hingga tak sempat mengalihkan pandangan. Sejak kapan mata itu begitu indah?

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha membuang pikiran terakhir yang masuk ke alam pikirannya.

"Hinata," panggil sosok itu lagi.

Hinata kembali melihat si pemuda, dan dia… Terkejut?

Mata jade itu, tetap indah, tapi… kenapa dengan lingkar matanya? Terlihat lebih gelap. Dan, sejak kapan Gaara-san menjadi chubby dan gemuk? Terus, kenapa bulunya lebat sekali? Telinganya, kok, jadi… terus, kenapa nggak merah sesuai rambutnya? Kenapa malah hitam dan putih? Kenapa jadi mirip…

**OoOo**

"PANDAAA!" Hinata berteriak, menceracau, menendang-nendang ke segala arah, hingga akhirnya…

'Bruukk!'

"Aw!" Hanabi merintih kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri. Amukan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari matanya yang menyala-nyala. Menoleh pada Hinata yang terpejam, akhirnya si bungsu menghela nafas, meredam kemarahannya.

"Nee-chan aneh." Gumamnya sambil kembali beringsut ke kasur, di sebelah Hinata, menarik selimut, dan selamat tidur.

Hening sekitar lima menit, Hinata membuka mata dan menghela nafas. Antara senang Hanabi masih ngira dia tidur jadi nggak balas dendam dan ternyata hal yang barusan dialaminya itu cuma mimpi.

"Syukurlah." Bisiknya.

Hanabi langsung membuka mata, "Nee-chan udah bangun?"

Satu keberuntungan lain karena Hanabi tidur membelakangi Hinata. Merasa jawaban yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Hanabi melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

Hinata yang lebih sering sial telah menghabiskan stok keberuntungannya dalam waktu satu malam. Dan soal deskripsi di atas yang bilang bahwa dia tak pernah membayangkan, hal itu tidak salah, karena Hinata memang bukan membayangkan, melainkan memimpikan.

See?

**OoOo**

Temari yang mengantuk kesal karena Karura datang dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya, menimbulkan suara terbanting yang lumayan keras, sampai-sampai kakak Gaara ini langsung bangkit dari mimpi indahnya.

"Temari-chan!"

"Apa?" sahut temari sewot.

"Gaara! Gaara-chan! Dia sudah punya pacar!"

Otak Temari yang baru bangun tidur memproses dengan agak lama, lalu selanjutnya…

"HAH?" perkataan Karura terakhir sukses membuat Sabaku sulung tak lagi merasakan kantuk, dan malah bersemangat mendengar cerita selengkapnya.

Yak, inilah dia.

Waktunya gosip tengah malam!

**OoOo**

Hari lain lagi di sekolah. Rutinitas yang tiada habisnya. Hinata berangkat, sampai di sekolah, duduk di bangku pojok, membaca buku, dan teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang mengagung-agungkan seseorang yang menurut Hinata mirip –err panda menyakiti telinga, lalu Ino yang datang dengan semangat dan menghampiri teman sebangkunya.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!"

"Hai, Ino-chan." Sebuah senyum ramah hadir membalas sapaan Ino.

"Oh, iya!" cewek pirang itu teringat sesuatu, Hinata merasakan ada yang tak beres melihat Ino yang mendekat sembari senyum-senyum nggak jelas, membuatnya merinding. "Aku… lihat loh?" ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"L-lihat apa?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Sejak kapan jadian sama cowok terkeren di Konoha High? Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang, sih?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia gugup. "K-kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku kan lihat."

Hinata langsung menggeleng, "B-bukan! I-itu tak seperti yang Ino-chan bayangkan!"

Ino hanya terkekeh geli, puas melihat Hinata yang kalang kabut.

Hinata menunduk, "Kau, tidak percaya, ya?"

"Entahlah." Sahut gadis bermata biru itu masih dengan senyuman melekat di wajahnya, "Habis, kalian terlihat begitu mesra semalam. Bergandengan tangan pula." Ino yang bercerita sedikit merona, "Aku jadi iri."

"Tidak," sahut Hinata lemah, "Kemarin hanya salah paham."

"Tapi Hinata," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu teman sebangkunya yang pemalu itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati mata Ino yang berbinar cerah. "Jika kau perlu bantuan apa saja, aku akan membantumu, Hinata! Berjuanglah demi cintamu! Tunjukkan kalau kita wanita perkasa yang tak akan hanya menerima cinta!"

Hinata menelan ludah. Ino benar-benar salah paham, dan apa itu wanita perkasa? Membayangkannya saja menyeramkan. Wanita berotot seperti binaragawan? Hinata bergidik.

Yap! Pemikiran Hinata yang kadang terlalu polos bak anak kecil memang mengherankan dan sulit dipercaya.

**OoOo**

Gaara yang hendak pulang dikagetkan oleh sosok ibunya yang ternyata sudah menunggu di gerbang depan sekolah. Dengan sikap stoic yang biasanya Gaara berjalan menuju Karura, mengabaikan teriakan fansgirlnya yang bising.

Karura celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu, "Gaara-kun, dia di mana?"

Terlalu bodoh untuk tak mengerti maksud sang ibu, tapi Gaara lebih memilih berpura-pura bodoh, "Siapa?"

Hati Karura menjerit frustasi, jidat yang kena tepukan tangannya sendiri memerah, "Pacarmu dong, sayang," ucapnya menahan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ubun-ubun.

"Dia…" agak lama Gaara memberikan jeda walau itu sama sekali nggak penting, "udah pulang."

"Kenapa?" isteri tuan Sabaku senior bertanya dengan nada sedih, "Kalian nggak putus, kan?"

Putus? "Enggak." Ya iyalah. Bagaimana bisa putus sementara jadian pun belum?

"Syukurlah," helaan nafas panjang si ibu putus di tengah jalan saat melihat kerumunan orang yang baru keluar dari pintu masuk sekolah, berganti dengan senyum lembut.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya. Celaka!

"HINA-"

Gaara langsung membekap mulut Karura dan meminta untuk tenang, "Biar aku yang memanggilnya." Dari pada ibunya manggil sambil teriak-teriak dan bikin malu, lebih baik sedikit berkorban.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, bagaimana Gaara mau –dengan sangat terpaksa –mendekati Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan calon –ehem sekali lagi, calon –ehem mertua –uhuk bohongannya.

**OoOo**

Hinata yang kali ini berjalan pulang ditemani Ino berhenti karena sesosok tubuh menghalangi jalan. Ino yang ada di sebelahnya, ikut-ikutan melihat dan terpaku sejenak.

"Kau, ikut aku." Katanya yang ditujukan untuk Hinata.

Ino yang merasa belum mendapatkan kejelasan akhirnya menemui titik terang, dan dia semakin yakin kalau dua orang di sebelahnya ini memang pacaran.

"Ibuku, menunggumu." Gaara melayangkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang, menampakkan sosok yang kemarin dilihat Hinata melambaikan tangan dengan sangat semangatnya ke arah mereka.

"T-tapi aku…" bukan hanya karena ada Ino maka ia jadi malu, bukan juga karena banyak orang, tapi fakta bahwa Gaara berbicara dengannya, berdiri sedekat ini dengannya, dan mimpi yang baru dia alami, semuanya, panda… Oh, tidak! Hinata harus bisa mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar. "Aku harus mengerjakan," Hinata memandang ke langit, "sesuatu?"

Pandangan Gaara tak banyak membantu, justru semakin mengintimidasinya. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata berkeringat dingin. Ino yang melihat masih terbengong, 'Jangan-jangan mau ciuman.'

'Menjauh. Menjauh dariku. Menjauh panda!' Hinata berdoa, hampir menangis sementara wajahnya sudah memerah tak tertolong.

"Kau," kata Gaara saat bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga Hinata, "harus bertanggung jawab." Ujarnya sangat pelan, hingga Ino yang ada di dekat mereka pun tak mendengarnya.

Hinata membuka matanya, terkejut. "B-bertanggung j-jawab?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Dia malah menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawa gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih jawdropped.

"Benar kan, aku?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri setengah sadar.

**OoOo**

Toko es krim tempat Gaara membawanya kemarin menjadi pilihan mereka untuk sejenak duduk dan mengistirahatkan diri. Memilih berada di dekat jendela, Hinata setidaknya bisa merasa sedikit nyaman di keramaian ini walau Gaara duduk manis di sampingnya.

"K-kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata gemetar. Sedari tadi dia menundukkan muka, tak berani mengingat pan –err maksudnya Gaara yang duduk santai di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah akan menangis jika tidak ingat bahwa dirinya ada di tempat umum, sudah remaja, dan pasti akan sangat memalukan melakukan hal itu.

Gaara sih malah cuek. Dia lebih senang memperhatikan Hinata yang tak melihatnya. Gadis ini agak aneh menurutnya. Tapi, yah, menarik. Dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit menikmati acara dadakan dari sang ibu.

Karura sendiri masih asyik bicara dengan seseorang di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa ibu-ibu lainnya. Tampaknya wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu cekikikan sambil sesekali menunjuk pasangan bohongan tercinta kita.

Ah, kebiasaan ibu-ibu memang selalu begitu. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari menjadikan anaknya sebagai bahan gosip?

Hinata yang tak menerima jawaban kembali lagi bertanya. Gaara mendesah, "Gara-gara kau, ibuku jadi berpikiran kita itu pacaran."

"Ke-kenapa tidak Gaara-san jelaskan?" tuntut Hinata.

"Itu karena," kalau dijelaskan, maka perjodohan dirinya akan tetap dilaksanakan oleh si ibu, "ibuku punya sakit jantung."

Bagus. Gaara benar-benar anak durhaka.

"Sa-sakit jantung?" Hinata memberanikan diri mendongak, melihat wajah serius Gaara di sebelahnya, seakan tak percaya.

"Salahmu saat itu berada di sana. Ibuku jadi mengira yang tidak-tidak." Tambah Gaara tanpa sempat memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk bicara. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti apa kataku."

Hinata meratapi nasibnya. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa terasa jadi bermain 'Simon says'?

Tak lama, Karura kembali dan mengajak mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, ke taman bermain –entah untuk apa, lalu mengantar Hinata pulang dengan mobilnya.

Gaara yang ada di kursi penumpang mengekori Hinata dari pandangannya sampai gadis itu tak terlihat lagi, menghilang di balik pintu. Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya, lega karena kegilaan Karura sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Yah, semoga untuk selamanya.

Di suatu tempat di langit, ibu peri melihat kejadian ini sambil tersenyum puas.

Peringatan untuk Hinata dan Gaara. Jika ingin berpisah satu sama lain, **bermimpilah**. Karena baik Karura maupun peri itu akan selalu **mengawasi** kalian berdua.

Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Semua jadi membuat semangat Haze bertambah. Yah, setidaknya tidak sia-sia fic ini ditulis.**

**Bagaimana dengan fic nya kali ini?**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Panda-kun Says**

**Chapter 3**

Hari baru, semangat baru, dan artinya: masalah baru. Ya, masalah baru karena Hinata pemalu kita sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan semua orang yang seakan tertuju padanya. Satu fakta yang tidak diketahui Hinata, mereka memang benar-benar memandangnya.

Seisi Konoha High –terutama para siswi –seperti memusuhinya. Mereka berbisik-bisik, mencemooh, menertawai, dan melihat sinis Hinata, membuat gadis itu menunduk dalam, menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Sungguh dia tak mengharapkan mendapat perhatian sebesar ini.

Tapi syukurlah, Ino datang di saat yang tepat. Gadis itu dengan semangat berlari, memanggil Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum, membalas sapaan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

"Hai!" Ino yang masih ngos-ngosan tak kehilangan pesonanya, dia masih gadis periang seperti biasanya.

"Ino-chan…" panggil Hinata takut-takut, dia melirik sekeliling. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat tak bersahabat, itu membuat Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Hm?"

"K-kenapa dengan mereka?" sedikit berbisik, Hinata takut yang lain mendengar, "Mereka menganggapku sebagai musuh."

"Itu karena kau merebut pangeran mereka, Hinata." Ino terkekeh, "Kau masih tak mau mengaku, hm?"matanya berkilat nakal, menggoda Hinata yang mulai merona, "Semalam aku melihatnya dengan jelas, loh?" Ino tertawa lagi, "Bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengannya?"

"Ng…a-ano…" Hinata mulai gelagapan. Apa tak apa jika dia memberitahu Ino yang sebenarnya? "Sebenarnya… dia buk-"

"Ah! Hinata!" Ino memekik, senang, menyenggol Hinata dengan sikunya. Dia mengisyaratkan Hinata melihat ke depan, melihat arah pandangannya.

Di situlah Gaara, yang menjadi topik utama hari ini, berada. Berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Dua kelas setelah kelas Hinata dan Ino. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat mereka –tepatnya Hinata –dengan raut wajah yang kelewat datar, tak terbaca. Dengan langkah yang menggema, dia berjalan mendekat.

Hinata merasa menciut. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara? Kenapa malah mendekat? Memangnya dia tak mendengar gosip itu? Apalagi sekarang ditambah tatapan mengintimidasi semua orang-orang di koridor yang melihatnya dan Gaara, Hinata ingin sekarang juga, ditelan bumi!

Ino yang menyadari tatapan tak suka Gaara pada dirinya langsung menyingkir, masuk ke kelas, memberikan privasi buat kedua orang yang –menurutnya –sedang dilanda kasmaran itu.

Gaara mendekat, Hinata takut, semua orang di koridor tak berkedip. Saat Gaara mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata berkeringat dan memejamkan matanya erat, seraya mengucapkan doa dalam hati, semoga dirinya masih bisa hidup setelah ini.

Gaara yang kelihatannya tak peduli, semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, hingga pipi mereka berdua bersentuhan. Beberapa orang mulai nosebleed, tapi Gaara tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Hinata semakin bergidik tatkala nafas Gaara menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Jangan membongkarnya," bisik Gaara penuh nada mengancam. Kelihatannya dia tahu bahwa Hinata berniat membicarakan hal itu dengan Ino. Tapi hati Hinata masih sedikit melawan. Gaara tahu hal itu, jadi dia tinggal mengucapkan manteranya, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Dan Hinata langsung memucat. Dia tetap mematung, sementara Gaara dengan cueknya berjalan lagi.

Gaara datang, mengorbankan harga dirinya, hanya untuk mengucapkan itu pada Hinata. Dia pasti tak sedang main-main.

**OoOo**

Waktu istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata terinterupsi oleh serombongan orang yang langsung menerobos masuk kelas dan menghampirinya. Hinata mengenal mereka sebagai orang yang selalu teriak pagi-pagi mengejar-ngejar Gaara, dengan kata lain, fansnya Gaara.

Salah satu orang, yang kelihatannya pemimpin fans itu maju, dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Dia melipat tangannya, memohon.

Hinata yang awalnya takut, dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tolonglah," pinta gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Matsuri. "Dia tak mau menerima bantuan kami."

Hinata tertegun, haruskah dia melakukan apa yang mereka minta?

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya berpikir, Ino muncul dan berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang itu dari Hinata. Ino tahu para fans itu tak pernah suka jika ada orang yang merebut hati idola mereka.

"Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Hinata, tapi gadis itu tak bergeming. "Hinata?"

Hinata melihat ke arah Ino dengan tatapan memohon, bagaimanapun Hinata itu gadis yang baik. Mana tega dia menolak permintaan orang lain, walau mereka jelas-jelas membencinya. "Ino-chan, aku mohon…"

**OoOo**

Sinar matahari yang menyengat membakar kulit Gaara yang sedikit pucat. Keringat mulai membasahi punggung seragam yang ia kenakan. Lapangan yang lenggang tanpa ada pohon menambah kesan gersang layaknya padang pasir.

Gaara sekali lagi menghela nafas, tapi botol air mineral yang menjulur padanya tak juga mundur. Dia mulai kesal. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin tanpa menoleh.

"A-ano… Gaara-san sudah sejam berdiri di sini, jadi-"

"Apa karena orang-orang itu yang memintamu?"

Hinata menelan ludah, dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah para fans si stoic Sabaku. Ya. Mungkin memang benar karena para fans itu yang memintanya, tapi…"Tidak."

Bukan hanya Gaara, Hinata sendiri terkejut pada apa yang baru saja dilontarkannya. "Jadi?" Gaara meminta alasan.

"Ya, k-kau…" Hinata menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayangannya sendiri, mencari alasan. "…kau akan d-dehidrasi jika terus berjemur di tempat ini tanpa minum air sedikit pun."

Apakah Gaara terpengaruh? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tahu Hinata hanya mencari-cari alasan. Tapi menyebalkan juga jika gadis ini terus mengganggunya, maka akhirnya Gaara mengambil botol air yang ada di tangan Hinata, dan mulai meminum isinya.

Hinata yang terkejut hanya diam melihat.

Para fans bersuka ria.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Ehem!"

Semua mata teralih pada sesosok pria dua puluh tahunan yang mengenakan kacamata, tak terkecuali Gaara dan Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Yakushi Kabuto, guru baru di Konoha High, berkata dengan nada datar namun sarat akan emosi yang membuncah.

"Mm…a-aku…" tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Dia tak berani mengatakan apapun karena dia tahu telah melanggar peraturan. Membantu penjahat sama dengan penjahat, kan?

"Kenapa kau memberikan Sabaku-san ini minuman? Tidakkah kau tahu dia sedang ku hukum?"

"M-maaf, sensei."

"Kau tahu bahwa membantu penjahat sama dengan penjahat?" kata-kata sama seperti yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata. Apakah Kabuto itu seorang cenayang?

"Ya." Hinata berbisik.

"Jadi ka-"

"Diam." Gaara memotong ucapan Kabuto dengan nada mengancam, "Dia tak ada hubungannya."

"Oh, kau sok membela pacarmu, ya?" si Guru menatap Gaara, meremehkan. Gaara yang ditatapi menggeram. Tangan pemuda itu terkepal, mungkin sudah gatal ingin menonjok si guru.

Hinata yang ada di antara mereka masih bengong. Kata-kata Kabuto masih dalam proses. Sok membela pacarmu, katanya. Sok membela pacarmu. Membela. Pacarmu. Pacar? Gaara?

Gosip yang hampir selalu tak pernah benar pasti sudah tersebar ke mana-mana.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Masalahnya sekarang, Hinata, murid teladan semenjak TK, akan dihukum. Ini adalah berita terburuk kedua yang pernah diterimanya, selain harus bertanggung jawab pada si tuan Panda atas masalah yang sama sekali tak dia ketahui duduk perkaranya.

"Jika kau melawan, Gaara-san, kau akan diskors." Ujar Kabuto tegas. Tapi Gaara yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menurut, maka dia melirik Hinata dan menyeringai. "Jika kau menghalangiku untuk menghukum Hyuuga-san juga, maka dia juga akan ku skors."

Wajah Hinata memucat. Tidak! Lebih baik dia dihukum saja. Jika diskors ayahnya pasti akan tahu, dan kemungkinan marah besar.

Gaara melirik Hinata yang shock, sedikit mendecih. Yah, Kabuto tahu apa itu maksudnya.

Gaara menyerah.

**OoOo**

"Gaara-san kenapa bisa dihukum?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya. Berniat mencairkan situasi yang menguap karena kepanasan. Tapi Gaara yang kelihatannya tak mendengar, atau pura-pura begitu, justru semakin menguatkan hawa panas yang lama-lama tak hanya menusuk kulit, tapi juga hati. Hinata jadi kehilangan semangat untuk bicara.

"Kau bodoh." Dengan entengnya Gaara bicara. Pemuda itu masih di samping Hinata. Mendengar itu Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, antara malu dan ingin menangis. Gaara menyadari itu, tapi dia tetap kelihatan tenang. "Kalau kau tak menuruti permintaan mereka, kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Ya," sahut Hinata membenarkan, matanya mulai berair, dan sesuatu yang basah mulai terasa di hidungnya. "Tapi mereka itu peduli padamu. Mereka memperhatikanmu. A-aku jadi merasa t-tak sepantasnya menolak." Cairan itu merembes, dari hidung dan mulai turun, tapi Hinata membiarkannya, "Aku memang bodoh, ya?"

Tes!

Cairan berwarna merah jatuh dan membasahi tanah yang mereka pijak.

Gaara begitu terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung membalikkan badan dan menarik Hinata. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah manis namun pucat milik sang Hyuuga, mengarahkan Hinata untuk melihatnya.

Ternyata benar, Hinata mimisan!

Mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang aman di saku bajunya, Gaara menghapus darah itu, berusaha untuk selembut mungkin.

Hinata kaget saat Gaara melakukan semuanya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, buram, dan sesaat kemudian semuanya gelap. Dia pingsan.

**OoOo**

Dengan langkah geram Gaara berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tangannya terkepal. Sedikit noda darah –milik Hinata menempel di seragamnya. Langkahnya yang cepat menunjukkan betapa dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Di kepalanya saat ini hanya ada satu nama.

Yakushi Kabuto.

**OoOo**

Hinata yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya langsung disambut Shizune yang bertugas di UKS saat itu. Wanita muda itu membantu Hinata duduk, dan memberikan air hangat padanya, lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang Hinata.

Hinata berterima kasih, melihat jam yang terletak di dinding yang persis di hadapannya.

14.00

"Tunggulah sebentar kalau mau pulang. Gaara bilang dia akan mengantarmu."

Mendengar nama Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit. Detik-detik sebelum ia pingsan mulai berputar kembali, menampilkan wajah Gaara yang kala itu terlihat begitu aneh karena ekspresi yang kelihatan jelas. Sebuah senyum kecil mampir di wajahnya. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi aneh Pan –err Gaara yang terkenal stoic.

Pintu di buka dan menampakkan sosok Gaara yang menyandang dua tas, salah satunya milik Hinata. Wajahnya yang kali ini terlihat seperti biasa. Kelewat datar.

Sepertinya Gaara-san telah kembali jadi dirinya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Gaara segera berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia hanya diam, berdiri di sebelah ranjang.

Hinata tak mengerti, namun ia mencoba menerka. Apakah Gaara khawatir? Memaksakan sebuah senyum, Hinata berujar, "Aku sudah sehat, kok."

Gaara lagi-lagi diam. Respon yang dilontarkannya hanya sebuah anggukan kecil. Pertanda dia mengerti.

Dalam hatinya Hinata sedikit lega karena –paling tidak –bisa memahami sedikit ekspresi Gaara. Memang tidak mudah, tapi menarik bisa mempelajarinya.

**TBC**

**1 Januari tahun 2011.**

**Hari pertama di tahun ini.**

**Happy New Year!**

**^^)**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Panda-kun Says**

**Chapter 4**

Bersama dengan Gaara memang membuat suasana menjadi senyap, tapi Hinata sendiri juga tak berniat –atau barangkali takut –merusak keheningan yang terbangun di antara mereka. Dengan agak menyeret gadis itu melangkah di sisi Gaara.

Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Hinata tak sadar bahwa telah sampai di halte bis. Jika bukan karena tangan Gaara yang menariknya, dia pasti akan terus berjalan di trotoar entah sampai kapan.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya saat Hinata menoleh. Pemuda itu langsung mundur mengambil tempat duduk di halte yang lenggang. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam, seolah menyuruh gadis itu untuk ikut duduk.

Hinata menurut. Dia memilih jarak yang agak jauh dari Gaara. Diam-diam melirik tuan Panda dari sudut matanya, Hinata masih berpikir. Dia tahu rasa penasarannya tak akan mungkin terjawab oleh pikirannya sendiri, maka di situlah ia memberanikan diri, memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada orangnya. "Uhm… a-ano, Gaara-san?"

Gaara melirik, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, dia tahu ini mungkin tak akan mudah. "Kenapa bisa dihukum?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Hinata langsung ciut mendengar suara Gaara yang rendah dan dalam. Dia jadi tak berani. Sekarang hilang semua rasa penasarannya, berganti oleh rasa takut yang mengerikan.

Ternyata Gaara-san dan panda itu memang mirip. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Kau kan sudah tahu dari Kabuto," sahut Gaara kemudian. Tak ada embel-embel sensei, karena dia memang tak pernah menghormati guru baru itu. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Gaara geram.

Hinata mengangguk walau dia tahu Gaara tak mungkin melihat. "Ya," suara Hinata begitu pelan. "Kabuto-sensei bilang Gaara-san menyelinap masuk ke ruang tata usaha. Mencuri kunci jawaban untuk ulangan mid minggu depan." Hinata menarik nafas, "Tapi, aku rasa bukan itu."

"Terserah," Gaara dengan cueknya berkata. Tangannya bergerak menuju tas dan mengambil sebuah headset, menyambungkan dengan ponsel hitam miliknya, lalu memakaikannya di kedua telinga.

Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas. Gaara memang suka seenaknya. Saat orang berbicara dia justru melakukan hal yang benar-benar mengisyaratkan kalau dia tak ingin mendengar. "Padahal aku mengira bukan itu penyebabnya. Aku merasa Gaara-san bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Sebenarnya Gaara mendengar semua penuturan Hinata, sebab nyatanya, walaupun headset itu terpasang, tapi tak ada suara yang menyala, sebab Gaara memang tidak menyalakannya. Tapi sekali lagi, cowok stoic itu lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak mendengarkan.

Suasana hening kembali hingga sebuah bis singgah.

Gaara langsung berdiri. Pemuda itu lalu menarik Hinata untuk ikut masuk. Perjalanan mereka diselimuti oleh suasana hening yang kelihatan sekali kaku. Turun dari bis, mereka lanjut berjalan. Hinata masih asyik sendiri berpikir, hingga tak disadarinya Gaara telah tertinggal di belakang.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata yang berbalik untuk melihat Gaara.

Agak lama Gaara memberikan jeda sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Itu," pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah di sampingnya, "rumahmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Malu! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia yang pemilik rumahnya sendiri bisa lupa? Kenapa pula Gaara yang mengingatnya? Memangnya Gaara pernah ke sini? Dari mana Gaara tahu ini rumahnya?

Satu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Hinata yang tak akan pernah mau dijawab oleh Gaara. Yah, sepertinya mencuri data Hinata di tata usaha bukanlah ide yang buruk. Istilahnya, setali tiga uang. Bukan hanya untuk bisa menjawab Karura dengan baik tapi juga membantu di saat seperti ini.

Mungkin hukuman Kabuto setimpal dengan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja Gaara tak menyesal telah melakukan 'sesuatu' pada guru itu.

**OoOo**

Hinata menghela nafas. Buku yang biasanya dia baca tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Dia melirik tak tertarik pada benda malang itu. Pikirannya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, tak ada teriakan dari para siswi di sepanjang koridor seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hinata mulai berpikir ada yang salah. Jawabannya baru datang saat istirahat tiba melalui penuturan sahabat terbaiknya –dan satu-satunya, Yamanaka Ino.

**OoOo**

Pulang sekolah tak lagi menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Dia melangkah dengan sangat malas dan lamban menuju gerbang. Otaknya masih dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan seputar keabsenan Gaara. Merasa tak menemukan pencerahan, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah mengeluh."

Hinata berhenti, dan segera menegakkan wajahnya.

Gaara yang saat itu tak mengenakan seragam sekolah bersandar di gerbang masuk. Tak ada senyum, tak ada sapaan, hanya wajah datar yang biasanya.

"G-Gaara-san?"

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera mendekati Hinata untuk berjalan di sisi gadis itu.

"K-kenapa di sini?"

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, beberapa murid perempuan mulai histeris, dan pemuda itu mengabaikannya. "Ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia tak mau jika Gaara harus salah paham padanya. "Bukan."

Mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Lima menit berjalan tanpa suara bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dan sungguh mengejutkan bahwa akhirnya Gaara duluan lah yang membuka pembicaraan bukannya Hinata.

"Aku diskors," ujarnya, lalu kembali diam. Menanti Hinata akan memberikan tanggapan atau semacamnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Dengan satu anggukan lemah, Hinata mampu membuat Gaara mengarahkan semua perhatian yang pemuda itu punya pada dirinya. "Ino-chan memberitahuku."

Gaara diam.

"S-sebenarnya, kenapa kemarin memukul Kabuto-sensei? Dia sampai memar-memar, dan akhirnya Gaara-san malah jadi diskors." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Gaara. "Padahal minggu depan akan ada mid test."

Tanpa sadar Hinata sendiri mengatakan kalau ia peduli pada Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kecil, bukan marah, hanya sedikit kesal karena Hinata juga seperti merisaukan Kabuto. Tangannya terangkat dan menggenggam Hinata tiba-tiba.

Hinata berhenti, menoleh Gaara. "A-ada apa?" gugup pun langsung menyerang sistem syarafnya. Dirasanya tangan Gaara yang begitu erat menggenggamnya. Perlahan wajahnya memanas.

Tak banyak omong, Gaara langsung menarik Hinata ke toko es krim yang sudah dua kali mereka kunjungi. Mereka langsung duduk berhadapan di kursi dekat jendela. Hinata yang seperti kebiasaannya, asyik menunduk dan tak menghindahkan Gaara yang terus-terusan menatapnya, seolah mencari sesuatu di sana.

Seorang maid datang dan mencatat pesanan Gaara. Dua mangkuk es krim blueberry.

"Ibuku sedang ke Paris, jadi dia tak tahu aku diskors."

Hinata mendongak, menatap Gaara bingung. Memang apa gunanya dia menceritakan semua itu pada Hinata? Gadis pendiam yang bahkan sangat takut padanya? Tapi ada suatu rasa yang terpancar di mata Gaara. Entahlah, terlalu sulit dijelaskan. Antara kesal, sedih, dan sedikit… pengharapan?

Pengharapan. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan dari cewek seperti Hinata?

"A-apa yang bisa ku bantu?" akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan juga kata-kata itu. Gaara bisa melihat keseriusan di mata lavendernya. Jika Gaara adalah orang seperti Sai yang murah senyum, dia pasti akan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sekarang. Tapi ini Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Apa yang kau harapkan? Ucapan terima kasih?

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata merasa diremehkan. Perlahan tangannya membuka tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Dia jadi tertantang. "M-mau mulai dari mana?"

Moment itu terinterupsi oleh maid yang membawakan pesanan. Hanya Hinata yang balas tersenyum pada si maid yang ramah sementara Gaara diam tak peduli.

"Hah, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mengajariku?" Gaara dan ucapannya yang sinis. Terkadang kepekaan seorang pria seperti Gaara memang terlalu tumpul untuk kesensitifan seorang wanita seperti Hinata. Tak tahukah dia oleh ucapannya Hinata bisa menangis kapan saja?

"Tentu."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Cih!"

Hinata mengabaikan decihan Gaara. Dia mulai membuka sebuah buku, mengambil pensil dan kertas buram. "Diskors empat hari akan membuat Gaara-san ketinggalan pelajaran. Bagaimana jika mendapat nilai buruk di mid test nanti?"

"Bagus!" Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kau memang harus membantuku. Aku tak mau jika ibuku kaget melihat nilaiku yang buruk nanti." Gaara berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di bangku sebelah Hinata. "Dan ingat, jika kau gagal membuat nilaiku bagus, dan akibatnya terjadi sesuatu dengan ibuku…" Gaara memberi jeda sedikit, sekedar menikmati wajah Hinata yang memucat, dan mantera itu keluar lagi. "… kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Yah! Cukup. Hinata yang baik selalu tertindas. Apakah tak ada lagi tempat –atau untuk kasus ini seseorang –yang baik buat orang baik di dunia ini?

**OoOo**

"Memahami orang itu… susah, ya?" Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kenyamanan kasur yang ia tiduri sama sekali tak mempan untuk membuat gadis indigo itu mengantuk.

"Yah… kalau memang tak mampu, abaikan saja," sahut Hanabi yang ikut-ikutan berbaring di sebelahnya. "Memangnya Nee-chan mau memahami siapa? Pacar?"

Hinata sontak memerah. Pacar? "B-bukan." Suara Hinata yang pelan mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedikit menyesal di kehidupan SMAnya ini yang masih belum punya pacar. Hanabi yang lebih muda darinya saja punya. Bahkan Neji yang berkepribadian dingin pun punya. Kenapa Hinata tidak?

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa harus pusing?" sahut Hanabi lagi, "Apa soal kakak yang tadi mengantar Nee-chan?"

Wajah Hinata yang tadi memerah kini makin gelap. "E-eh?"

Hanabi terkikik geli atas respon kakaknya. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Tapi, dia itu keren juga, ya?"

Keren? Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata tak bisa meyakinkan mata dan pikirannya saat melihat Gaara. Semua orang berpikiran pemuda itu keren, namun menurutnya Gaara justru menakutkan dan mirip panda yang imut.

.

.

.

Imut? IMUT? Sejak kapan defenisi itu berubah? Seharusnya '…justru menakutkan dan mirip panda yang seram.'

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ya! Panda yang seram.

**OoOo**

Siang itu Ino bingung melihat sikap Hinata yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia kelihatan lebih… ceria? Gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan tak menyadari Ino yang asyik mengamatinya heran. Dengan cekatan satu persatu buku dan alat tulis masuk ke tas Hinata.

"Ino-chan, aku duluan, ya?"

Ino mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sudah ada di gerbang sekolah dari jendela besar di ruang kelas mereka. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat siapa yang dihampiri Hinata. Senyum kemudian terkembang lagi dan lebih lebar. "Hah, dan kau masih menyangkalnya, Hinata?"

**OoOo**

Bukan lagi di toko es krim, mereka kini ada di taman kota. Duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar dan rimbun. Kali ini atas permintaan Hinata, dan kali ini Gaara menurutinya. Hinata yang memang tak suka keramaian lebih suka di sini, dimana semua pemandangan hijau, sejuk meski tanpa ac, dan damai.

Jika saja mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang bukan bohongan hanya karena Gaara yang memang berniat menghindari perjodohan ibunya, suasana itu bisa dibilang sangat romantis. Oh, ayolah. Suasana hening dengan sedikit manusia yang berlalu-lalang, tidakkah serasa dunia milik berdua?

"Kali ini apa?"

"Mm… bagaimana kalau matematika?" tanya Hinata. Tapi dia bukannya mengeluarkan buku. Tangannya malah mengambil sesuatu yang lain, sebuah kotak bento yang cukup besar berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura di tiap sisinya.

Gaara mengernyit.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar." Hinata menjawab seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang ingin dikatakan Gaara hanya dari pandangannya.

Hinata mulai sedikit bisa memahami si stoic Sabaku, sepertinya.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Semua jadi membuat semangat Haze bertambah.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Panda-kun Says**

**Chapter 5**

Makan siang berdua yang hening. Itulah kesan yang diterima Hinata siang ini saat dirinya dan Gaara duduk berhadapan, memakan bento dari tempat yang sama, di bawah rimbunnya pohon. Kesan romantis yang entah kenapa langsung muncul, dan membuat Hinata sedikit bersemburat merah hingga memaksa gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya dari Gaara.

Gaara hanya melihat seolah tak tertarik, tapi tanpa berkedip. Dan keajaiban lain datang. Entah darimana muncul peri itu, tanpa Gaara sadari menyulap dirinya, melukis wajah baru yang kelihatan lebih berbeda. Mata yang sama yang selama ini dilihat Hinata, rambut yang tetap merah, hampir tak ada yang berubah kecuali bibirnya yang selama ini datar kini sedikit melengkung.

Yup! Inilah dia… Gaara yang tersenyum.

Peri yang tak terlihat itu sedikit tertawa di telinga Gaara, membuat yang empunya merasa tuli untuk sementara. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara peri yang mulai berbisik, membuat telinganya sedikit geli.

'Kenapa tersenyum? Ayolah… kau menyukai gadis ini, kan?'

Tanpa mengetahui jawaban Gaara, sang peri langsung terbang lagi, turun tepat di depan dada si pemuda yang sedang duduk tegak. Tongkat sihir yang sedari tadi ia genggam diayunkan, dan seberkas sinar gemerlap masuk ke tubuh Gaara, mengacaukan perutnya, membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak sebab jantung memompa lebih cepat, adrenalin yang terpacu, serta keringat yang mulai menetes dari pelipis.

Alis Gaara mengernyit, seolah bertanya 'ada apa ini?'

Sang peri tersenyum, terbang sedikit ke atas dan bertemu dengan pipi Gaara. Nafasnya meniupkan udara panas dan membuat wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, menghangat.

Gaara sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya perlahan mulai diambil alih oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali asing baginya. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak akan pernah mungkin dia pahami. Sebuah sensasi yang membuatnya tak mengerti, terus mencari tapi tetap tak menemukan.

Hinata mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah ketika dirasanya Gaara diam. Perlahan namun pasti, matanya tertumbuk pada bibir Gaara. Seketika Hinata tersentak. Gaara… tersenyum?

Tak ingin berlama-lama, peri itu menambahkan sentuhan terakhir pada mereka. Sebuah daun jatuh, tepat di depan mata keduanya, dan saat daun itu berlalu, pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata tak akan mau menampik kenyataan bahwa mata di hadapannya ini benar-benar indah.

Untuk saat ini saja, Gaara tak akan mau berpaling dari lavender yang begitu cerah milik Hinata.

Sayangnya, moment itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Suara ponsel Gaara membuat konsentrasi buyar hingga mereka kembali tersadar dan segera memalingkan muka yang sudah sama-sama memerah.

"Hm."

Hinata menoleh, melihat wajah Gaara yang sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya, stoic. Sedikit sayang juga harus kehilangan ekspresi yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan itu. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya yang masih sedikit merona.

Yah, Gaara tak sepenuhnya menyeramkan.

Si peri mendesah kecewa. Usahanya sia-sia. Dengan kepakan sayap yang kencang dia langsung melesat, terbang ke atas, lalu menghilang.

"Hn," Gaara mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan.

"A-ano, soal belajarnya-"

"Kita lanjutkan," sahut Gaara cepat.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan dimulailah lagi kerja paruh waktu Hinata sebagai guru privat baik hati yang tak digaji.

**OoOo**

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika Gaara sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Beberapa orang membuka gerbang, memberi jalan bagi Sabaku junior untuk masuk. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah sama seperti dirinya, seumuran, dan sedang tersenyum.

"Hai! Lama tak jumpa, Gaara!"

Gaara hanya diam tak menanggapi dan terus berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Sasori bergegas mengikutinya, masih memajang senyum yang sama sekali tak menarik minat Gaara. "Hei! Hei! Beginikah caramu menyambut sepupu yang baru pulang?"

Gaara berbalik, tangannya bersedekap menghadap Sasori, "Pulang? Rumahmu di Jerman."

Sasori yang sepertinya sudah biasa menerima ucapan meremehkan dari sepupunya sendiri itu nyengir, "Hehe, rumahmu kan rumahku juga."

"Cih!"

"Ah!" Sasori menyerah, "Aku akan pindah sekolah ke sini. Semuanya sudah di urus. Besok aku sudah boleh masuk."

Gaara melirik tajam.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah rindu pada Ino. Pacaran jarak jauh itu sama sekali nggak enak." Mata Sasori tiba-tiba berkilat nakal, dia langsung mendekat dan merangkul leher si sepupu yang jelas-jelas tak suka, "Kau sendiri, sudah punya pacar?"

Jika Kankuro, maka dia akan nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang enggak gatal terus bilang, "Ehehe, belum," dengan wajah yang memelas, meratapi diri yang belum juga laku. Tapi Gaara yang notabene cowok paling keren di sekolah, mana mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Dia kan bukannya tak laku, hanya terlalu memilih. Jadilah mendengus dengan keras adalah pilihannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasori.

"Aku rasa itu artinya belum." Sasori berbalik, menuju kamarnya, "Tapi, kenapa Ino bilang ada?"

**OoOo**

Di rumahnya, Kabuto menyeringai lebar. Sesuatu tentang Gaara telah derencanakan olehnya. Tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa nomor, "Hallo?"

Gaara harus berhati-hati kali ini.

**OoOo**

Pagi harinya, Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh suara siswi yang mulai berteriak-teriak kembali. 'Apa Gaara-san sudah kembali masuk?'

Ino yang duduk di sebelah Hinata tersenyum seraya berdiri dan menuju pintu.

Ketika mulai ada celah di antara pintu, Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dari rasa ingin tahu. Matanya terus melihat, tak berniat untuk berkedip, terus menyimak senti demi senti.

Ino langsung menghambur ketika pintu di buka. Sesosok pria berambut merah muncul, dan tersenyum. Hinata mendesah. Ternyata bukan Gaara.

**OoOo**

"Gaara-san?"

"Hm." Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Gaara menarik tangan Hinata, mengajak gadis itu ke tempat mereka kemarin.

Di balik tembok gedung sekolah, dua pasang mata mengintip mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Sasori. Sambil terus cekikikan mereka mengikuti Gaara dan Hinata hingga sampai di taman.

"Wah, tak ku sangka Gaara bisa bertindak manis seperti ini," celetuk Sasori dari balik semak ketika melihat Gaara yang terus memperhatikan Hinata yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran.

"Ya! Aku benar, kan?" Ino nyengir.

**OoOo**

Sepulangnya dari taman, Gaara yang tengah senang sumringah menerima amukan dari ayahnya yang langsung pulang dari Paris bersama si ibu saat saat menerima telepon dari seseorang yang mengaku guru di sekolahan Gaara.

"Dari mana?" tanya tuan Sabaku dengan suara yang dalam.

"Taman."

"Apa benar kau diskors?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm."

"Berhenti menjawab hanya dengan dua konsonan itu!" kelihatannya tuan besar sudah tak bisa mengontrol amarah lagi, "Apa benar kau menghajar gurumu?"

"Ya."

Karura shock. Kenapa Gaara begitu berani? Sikapnya seperti preman pasar, padahal wajahnya jelas-jelas mirip model iklan ternama.

"Cukup. Sekarang kau masuk ke kamar! Kau tak ku izinkan keluar tanpa pengawasan! Kau dikurung di rumah!" Titah sudah keluar dan tak akan bisa dilanggar.

**OoOo**

Gaara berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, mengadah ke langit-langit dengan mata terbuka. Dia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Hatinya terus mengutuk Kabuto yang mengadu pada sang Ayah. Sial!

"Gaara?"

Mendengar suara memanggil namanya, Gaara menoleh. Sesosok pria berambut merah –Sasori –masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kasur, di sebelah Gaara.

"Bukankah ada banyak orang di sana?"

"Ya. Tapi aku dapat izin langsung dari bibi." Sasori ikut-ikutan berbaring, "Kenapa kau sampai nekat begitu? Menghajar guru. Itu tindakan kekerasan, kan?"

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Aku tak menyesal."

"Hm?" Sasori menoleh, "Hei, Gaara!" panggilnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa si pemilik nama mendengarkan, "Apakah…" agak ragu Sasori melanjutkan, "…ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

"Kau membuntutiku? Stalker!" Gaara menanggapi sinis.

"Berarti memang ada, ya? Hahaha…"

Mendengar Sasori yang terkekeh, Gaara langsung melemparkan tatapan mautnya. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah juga. "Emosiku langsung naik saat itu."

Sasori mengambil posisi duduk, "Ino sudah cerita semuanya." Dia berbalik menghadap Gaara, "Sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah mendengar rencana paman tadi."

"Kau menguping?"

Dengan mantap dan tanpa dosa Sasori mengangguk. "Paman bilang kau akan segera di pindahkan ke Oto. Kau tahu? Sekolah penuh pria dengan asrama?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan bersekolah di sana mulai minggu depan."

Gaara hanya diam. Semuanya memang sudah terencana buruk untuknya kan? Jadi dia hanya bisa menerima. Tak ada lagi usaha yang bisa ia lakukan. Semuanya percuma. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya juga. Bukankah Oto juga berada di Konoha?

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Sasori.

Gaara menyeringai.

**OoOo**

Hari terakhir mid test dilalui Hinata dengan sangat baik. Tak disangka, mengajari Gaara ternyata juga membawa dampak positif baginya. Dia jadi lebih mengingat pelajaran. Mungkin menjadikan Gaara partner belajar bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Hinata berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah. Mengingat Gaara selalu membuatnya tak bersemangat. Gaara seolah menghilang ditelan waktu. Seminggu lebih tak ada kabar. Memang dia siapa? Hantu? Gaara kan hanya cowok yang mirip panda.

Hinata sedikit terkejut atas pemikirannya. Panda. Kenapa malah mencari panda? Kenapa malah merindukan si panda seram?

Mungkin panda bukanlah hal yang seram lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah mengeluh."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Suara ini terasa familiar sekali.

Gaara yang awalnya bersandar di dinding pagar sekolah kini berjalan mendekat sambil memampangkan senyum yang baru kali ini dilihat Hinata.

Refleks Hinata ikut tersenyum lebar, mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Gaara.

"Heh, sejak kapan kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Gaara yang kini memeluk Hinata, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"K-kenapa Gaara-san menghilang beberapa hari ini?"

"Ayah tak mengizinkanku keluar. Aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu tiap akhir pekan."

"E-eh? Bertemu d-de-denga-"

"Ya," Gaara tertawa renyah, "bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya mantap.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang. Gaara mengajak Hinata ke kebun binatang. Melihat panda.

"T-tidak mau!"

Gaara memaksa, menarik Hinata mendekat ke kandang, menjulurkan tangan gadis itu ke arah si panda.

Panda yang melihat pucuk bambu lezat di tangan Hinata berjalan mendekat. Hinata mulai pucat, sementara Gaara tetap tenang. Menikmati wajah ketakutan Hinata tetap menyengkan walau ia lebih suka jika gadis itu memerah bukan memutih seperti sekarang.

Dan sore itu, ketakutan Hinata atas panda berakhir sudah.

**OoOo**

Sementara Sasori hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar Gaara di asrama. Inilah dia perjanjiannya. Setiap akhir pekan Sasori akan datang berkunjung, menyamar menjadi Gaara yang berpura-pura sakit sementara Gaara yang asli pergi.

"Menyesal menawarkan bantuan pada si bodoh itu!"

**OoOo**

Mengingat pertanyaan Karura di chapter satu tentang sikap Gaara padanya, Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pemuda di sampingnya ini masih saja suka memaksa, egois, tak mau mengerti, tapi di saat yang sama ia hangat, melindungi, nyaman. Apalagi tangannya yang menggenggam Hinata sekarang, benar-benar hangat.

Hinata benar-benar tak bisa percaya bahwa sekarang hatinya tertambat pada orang yang dulu ditakutinya. Si tuan panda yang selalu membuatnya menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan hanya dengan satu kata.

'Kau harus bertanggung jawab.'

Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Gaara menoleh untuk melihat keadaan sang pacar yang jadian tanpa ada peristiwa tembak-menembak.

Melihat tatapan Gaara yang heran –yah, Hinata berhasil membaca raut Gaara dari matanya –Hinata tersenyum. "Kau, harus bertanggung jawab."

Gaara terdiam sesaat lalu menyeringai, "Tentu." Lalu mengambil langkah maju dan mendekat, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, hingga menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka. "Aku, mencintaimu." Bisiknya di telinga kanan sang gadis, lalu mengecup pipinya.

Yak, dan sekarang, mereka sudah resmi jadian selama lima detik!

Kehidupan memang selalu indah, tak peduli pada orang sepemalu Hinata, atau se egois Gaara.

Yah, peri cinta yang selama ini turut andil patut menuai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi sayang, dia tak bisa dilihat. Jadi dia lebih memilih terbang ke awan, dan mengamati semuanya dari sana. Sekali lagi ia sukses mempertemukan dua hati hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin ratu peri akan memberikannya hadiah atas keberhasilannya kali ini.

**Owari**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review. Haze senang ternyata ada yang mempedulikan fic ini. Semangat Haze semakin bertambah. Mungkin nanti Haze akan berusaha membuat fic lebih bagus lagi.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Januari 2011**

**-""""-**

**Haze Kazuki**


End file.
